


Signs of Love

by lodskenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mute Kozume Kenma, Muteness, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Sign Language, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodskenma/pseuds/lodskenma
Summary: “Hi! My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Would you prefer me talking or using sign language? I would like to ask something if that’s okay. And don’t worry I’m not a bad guy!” Kenma signed that he would prefer the taller guy or Kuroo would talk then he’d answer in sign language
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Signs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @soffeon for beta reading this fic! <3
> 
> the italics are kenma's sign language

Kenma grew up in an orphanage. At a very young age he was told that he was very special. However, never in the boy’s life did he feel that there was something wrong or something special with him since the orphanage showered all of them with love. When Kenma reached adulthood, he decided to leave the orphanage and the last thing that the nuns told him was, “The world is a scary place. You are different from the others. You can come back anytime.”

It didn't make sense at all for the young boy but one thing’s for sure, he wants to see the outside world. The nuns from the orphanage helped him with everything before he left the place. They got him a studio type apartment and a part time job which involved computers since he was good in coding and stuff. He already started working from the orphanage which made him able to pay for the apartment that he will be renting.

The cab dropped him in the train station and he bowed as a sign of thanks. ‘This is it. I’m finally outside without anyone beside me. I can do this.’ Kenma walked to the train station and headed straight to the ticket booth then asked for a ticket. He started moving his hands in front of the ticket lady.

“Excuse me sir, but I don’t seem to understand what you are trying to say.” The lady said.

This was the first time that Kenma was misunderstood by someone. Everyone in the orphanage understood him even though he wouldn't say anything. _‘Is this what they meant when they said that I am different from others?’_

“Sir can you please say where your destination is? You’re causing traffic in the line.”

The automatic response by Kenma was to answer with his hands but he knew that it would be useless right now.

“Hi! Can you show him the train stops so he can point where he will be stopping?” a tall guy behind Kenma approached the ticket lady. The lady took a moment to process what the tall guy said and handed the map to Kenma where he pointed to Shinjuku. 

“Okay one moment sir.” The lady went to process his ticket as Kenma faced the guy behind him and bowed as a sign of gratitude. He also moved his hands to form a thank you. Kenma was shocked when the tall guy responded to his sign language. He also smiled which lessened Kenma’s anxiety. 

“Here you go sir. Thank you.” Kenma went to the platform and waited for the train to arrive. He was looking at his phone when someone poked his arms. When he turned it was the tall guy who helped him earlier. He examined the guy as he was closer this time. He was definitely tall, has raven hair and a very annoying yet comforting smirk. Kenma bowed to acknowledge the presence of the taller guy.

“Hi! My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Would you prefer me talking or using sign language? I would like to ask something if that’s okay. And don’t worry I’m not a bad guy!” Kenma signed that he would prefer the taller guy or Kuroo would talk then he’d answer in sign language.

“Okay cool. I just saw that you’re going to Shinjuku. I’m also heading to that place. Want me to help you out? Promise I won’t do anything bad and I’m a good person!” Kenma really thought about it. They were told to not to talk to strangers but this guy looks like a good person. Kenma also thought that he doesn’t know anything about the place, all he has is the address of his apartment and that’s it. So after thinking about it, Kenma accepted the offer.

The whole train ride was quiet. Well Kenma is quiet all the time but this time everything was different. He was outside beside a stranger, ‘Kuroo’, as the taller man referred to himself. He seemed genuine so Kenma decided to trust him. They are now walking outside of the train station.

“So where will you be heading?” Kuroo asks Kenma so he can help him with the directions to where he will go. Kenma showed his phone screen to Kuroo which has the address of his apartment.

“XX street, XX building. 2nd floor unit 24 huh?” Kuroo was shocked when he saw the place but also formed a smile.

“I know this sounds crazy right now but I live in the same area. What I mean the same is that we literally live in the same building, same floor but my unit number is 25. What a coincidence!” 

Kenma was also shocked by what he heard, he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. Good thing is that he has someone who can understand him, the bad thing is he doesn’t really know this Kuroo yet he’ll be living beside him. They started walking to the bus stop. Kuroo keeps asking yes or no questions to Kenma, which makes him more comfortable with the taller man. 

“Okay now I know some details about you, let me tell you mine. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I am a medical student that specializes in psychology. I live alone in the apartment and I am originally from Fukuoka. Hmm? What else? Ah I’m 23 years old and I also play volleyball sometimes! And I haven’t asked you yet, how old are you by the way? You look young. Kids should be loitering around you know. Did you run away from home?”

Kenma immediately shook his head and showed two peace signs to Kuroo.

“Peace sign? You want me to take a picture?” Again Kenma shook his head and moved his hands to say that he’s 22 years old.

“Ah! Sorry, my bad!” Kuroo chuckles, “I thought you wanted a picture of you here in Tokyo.”

They finally arrived at their apartments and Kenma bowed his head as a sign of thanks to the older guy.

“No problem Kenma, you can always knock if you need something! And want to exchange numbers? So you can text me anytime.” It was a nice idea for Kenma so they exchanged numbers and Kuroo went home. Everything felt surreal. Yesterday Kenma was still with his family in the orphanage and now he’s alone in Tokyo. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

\--

A month already passed and Kenma can say that he’s used to his everyday routine. He prepares some breakfast, cleans the house, then works. Many things also happened in a month. He and Kuroo became really close because sometimes Kuroo would just go to his apartment to tell him stories about school or rant about his classmates. Kenma finds it fun and comforting. They also developed a routine that Saturdays are meant for each other. Either they spend a whole day in Kenma’s or Kuroo’s apartment to binge watch some movies or sometimes they go outside so Kenma can buy his stuff while Kuroo does the talking for him. The whole month was fun for Kenma. He never knew that having a neighbor would be this fun.

“Hey Kenma. Wanna go out this Saturday? I want you to meet some of my friends!”

Kenma would be lying if he said that he’s not anxious but the thought of meeting people other than Kuroo scares him. _‘What if they laugh at me? How will they understand me? I don’t want Kuroo to be embarrassed.’_

“Hey little guy, turn off your thoughts, I can hear them!” Kuroo teases with a laugh. “But kidding aside I can see that you're anxious about it. If you don’t want to it’s okay. Though they wanted to meet you because they told me I’m always ‘Kenma this, Kenma that’ and don’t worry they are good people! One of them understands sign language too!”

\--

The week went by so fast and before Kenma knew it, it was already Saturday, which means he will be meeting Kuroo’s friends. By that, Kenma heard a knock on his door signaling that Kuroo is already outside. They greeted each other with a smile and Kuroo noticed the younger’s nervousness.

“Hey buddy, it will be fine. If you feel uncomfortable we can leave anytime, they would understand.” Kuroo gave the sweetest smile he could which made Kenma feel at ease.

It was already 2pm when they arrived at the coffee shop. It wasn't crowded even though it’s a weekend. They really chose that place because they know only a few people know the place, so Kenma wouldn’t feel crowded. 

“Brooo!!!” 

“Brooooo!!!”

Kenma saw two guys sitting. The guy who has dual colored hair was the one who greeted Kuroo and the other has curly hair. Kuroo guided Kenma to their seat as Kenma avoided eye contact between the strangers.

“Hey hey hey!! You must be Kenma! My name is Bokuto and I am Kuroo’s best buddy. I am studying business management but I am more into volleyball!” The energetic man introduced himself and Kenma bowed as a sign of acknowledgment.

“Good afternoon, Kenma-san. I’m Akaashi Keiji, I am also a friend of Kuroo and I am also taking up medicine. Feel free to respond to me in sign language, I can understand them.” Akaashi smiled calmly to Kenma which made him a little better.

“So then there’s that. Bro we should order.” Kuroo dragged Bokuto to the counter, he didn’t even bother asking what Kenma wanted because he already knew his usual order which Kenma was thankful for.

“Hello Kenma-san.” Akaashi was the first to break the atmosphere.

_‘Hi. Kenma is fine.’_

“Well then, Kenma. How are you? Kuroo talks about you all the time.” Kenma blushed on what he heard so he tried to hide his face

_‘I do hope it’s the good things that he is saying’_

“Of course. Based on his stories I knew you are a wonderful and strong person and I guess I’m right.”

It was the first time that Kenma heard a compliment for him that didn’t come from the nuns or Kuroo. He felt something wet in his eyes and didn’t notice that he’s getting teary eyed.

“Akaashi! Why did you make Kenma cry?” Kuroo and Bokuto are back from the counter with drinks and food on the tray.

Kenma panicked when he realized he was getting emotional. He quickly moved his hands to explain what happened to Kuroo.

_‘No! It’s not like that. He complimented me and I got emotional. That’s all’_

“Really? Okay. Sorry Akaashi hehe you know just a little overprotective.” 

“I understand Kuroo-san. But Kenma what I said was true okay?” Kenma smiled and nodded to Akaashi.

“Guys, I can’t understand anything.” Bokuto just pouted and Kuroo and Akaashi just laughed it off. They ate and shared some stories together. Akaashi and Bokuto would ask Yes or No questions to Kenma which he asked happily.

“Are you born mute?” Akaashi asked Kenma. Actually, that question also intrigued Kuroo since he never thought about that.

Kenma also got confused with the question. ‘Was I born mute?”

_‘I actually don’t know. Ever since I can remember I don’t talk to anyone so the orphanage taught me how to use sign language._ ’ Akaashi translated it so Bokuto could understand

“Have you ever tried speaking?” Bokuto innocently asked.

The first question got him confused but Bokuto’s question made him uncomfortable and nauseous. Kenma didn’t know why but everything went disoriented. He felt cold. He grabbed the end of Kuroo’s jacket thrice which was an indication that he wants to go home. Kuroo looked at the younger and held his hand.

“Guys thank you for today but I think that’s all. We can meet again next time.” Kuroo quickly dragged Kenma outside the café and texted Bokuto and Akaashi that they needed to go home ASAP because Kenma wasn’t feeling well. The whole ride was making Kuroo feel anxious. This was the first time he saw Kenma disoriented and confused. The younger one was always calm and serious. 

As they got home, they went to Kenma’s apartment and Kuroo let Kenma sit on the couch as he got a glass of water to calm the younger down. Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma’s back and rubbed circles to make him feel better. Kenma buried his face on the older’s chest which surprised him but let Kenma do so. They stayed in that position for a while then when Kenma felt calmer, he looked at Kuroo.

_‘Sorry for earlier. We got home earlier than planned. Sorry for being moody.’_

“No no. I told you that we would leave once you feel uncomfortable right?” Kenma just nodded

_’Thank you Kuroo. Can I ask you a favor?’_

“You know that I would do anything for you right?” Kenma smiled with Kuroo’s answer

_’Can we stay like this for a while?’_

“Of course kitten.”

Kenma was cuddled up on Kuroo and the older man kept on massaging his back. Before Kenma knew it he fell asleep on Kuroo. Kuroo tried his best not to wake up the younger man. ‘He’s so beautiful. I don’t know what happened but I hope you’ll be okay soon.’ Kuroo placed a kiss on the younger’s forehead and also drifted to sleep.

Kuroo heard small noises which made him stir, ‘Is anyone outside?’ The raven finally opened his eyes and couldn’t believe what he saw or heard.

_“No. I’m sorry. Sorry.”_

It was Kenma. Kenma was talking to his sleep. Kenma can talk. This made Kuroo’s heart pound so loud and his mind went confused. ‘He’s not mute. He can speak. But at the same time he couldn't’ after a while he saw Kenma’s breath stable. Kuroo wanted to go back to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Kenma’s voice and why was he saying those things.

\--

“Akaashi, you gotta believe me. I heard Kenma talk to his sleep.” Kuroo went to talk to Akaashi because he knew he would be the one who can understand his situation.

“So he’s not mute. What if he has Selective Mutism?” They both headed to the library to research more about their hunch. 

‘Selective Mutism is a complex childhood anxiety disorder characterized by a child's inability to speak and communicate effectively in select social settings’

That’s not impossible for Kenma. He said that he can’t even remember his childhood. All he knew is that he grew up in the orphanage.

\--

Months have passed Kuroo and Akaashi is finally graduating med school. Kenma was promoted on his work and Bokuto is now a professional volleyball player. This is also the moment that Kuroo is waiting for. He’s going to confess to Kenma. Yes, after all those months together he recently realized that he liked the younger boy. They were heading home after grocery shopping, hands holding each other. Everything felt natural, Kuroo wanted to be like that with Kenma for the rest of his life. 

After the graduation ceremony the four decided to eat out to celebrate. It was full of stories and fun moments. Kenma was thankful for the friends that he gained. Eating with others will always be the best. It was already 10pm when they decided to go home. They bid good bye to each other and finally headed home. It was cold, Kenma was weak to cold, Kuroo noticed that the younger was rubbing his palms together then decided to hold hands while walking. Kuroo was anxious if Kenma would mind but it turned out it was okay. They walked in the cold night holding each other’s hands.

Before going inside, Kenma tugged the end of Kuroo’s shirt.

_‘Can you go inside?’_

“Of course kitten.” Kuroo went inside Kenma’s apartment and saw a cake with a ‘congratulations’ sign.

_‘Congratulations on graduating Kuroo. I’m proud of you,’_ Kenma moved his hands and reached Kuroo for a hug.

Kuroo is overwhelmed with everything. He looked at Kenma and saw the younger’s beautiful eyes. Without hesitation Kuroo kissed Kenma on his lips. It was slow and full of love.

“Kenma, I love you.” Kuroo finally confessed to Kenma and he saw the younger’s face. He can’t read what’s on his mind. He’s also not moving his hands for a response. ‘Did I fuck up?’

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Kenma. You should forget what I said. I’ll go home now. Thank you for the cake.” Kuroo quickly stood up and heads to the door

_‘No. No it’s okay. Kuroo it’s okay’_ Kenma was moving his hands but Kuroo didn’t see, Kenma didn’t want Kuroo to go home. He’s okay with what Kuroo did.

“Ku-ro” 

Kuroo immediately stopped from walking and looked at Kenma dumbfounded. Did he hear it right? Kenma called his name? Kenma actually talked?

_‘Come here. Go back.’_

The older instantly went back to Kenma and looked at him

“Did you just say my name?” the younger nodded. Kuroo still couldn’t believe what just happened.

_“_ Li-ke you to-o Ku-ro _.”_ Kenma said with a smile. Kuroo hugged him and looked directly on his lips. This time both of them knew what they wanted. 

\--

After the confession they immediately told Akaashi and Bokuto that they got together which was not much of a surprise for them. They congratulated them and told them they should get together again to celebrate.

“Bub.” Kenma looked at Kuroo and nodded so the older can continue to speak

“I’ve been thinking about something. Want to go to a hospital to get you checked?”

_‘For what? I’m not sick?_ ’ 

“Yeah I know. I meant with your speech. You called me the night I confessed, I also heard you sleep talking. This is just my hunch but I think it’s called selective mutism.”

_‘Is there something like that? If that makes you happy then I’ll be glad to do so.’_

After finding the perfect schedule for the both of them, they booked a session with a psychologist and a speech therapist. And Kuroo’s hunch was right. It was selective mutism that started when he was young though Kenma couldn’t remember how it happened. They decided to undergo therapy and medications.

\--

“I’m home.” Kuroo greeted as he was back from the hospital. He went to the kitchen as he smelled something delicious. He saw his husband cooking dinner.

“That looks delicious.” Kenma just chuckled and Kuroo went to their bedroom to clean himself. 4 years has already passed when they got together. They got married last month and everything was just full of happiness for the both of them. Kuroo is now also Kenma’s doctor which made therapy easier.

They ate dinner as Kuroo talked about what happened in the hospital. Kenma was happily listening to his husband’s stories. They cleaned up and prepared for bed.

“It’s already been a month but it still feels like I only met you yesterday. I can’t believe that we are already married. Can’t wait for tomorrow bub. Good night, love you.”

After almost 5 years, Kenma decided to go back to the orphanage. The nuns were glad to see him, as he was too. Kuroo introduced himself to the nuns and played with the children.

_“Thank you.”_ Those 2 words was the first words that the nuns heard from Kenma

“You can now talk, Kenma? Oh my goodness I am so happy.” Kenma nodded and smiled. Kuroo was back and also joined the conversation

“He has been undergoing therapy for about 3 years now. Though he can only say one sentence spontaneously, we are still hoping that he’ll get better soon right?” the older winked at Kenma and the younger just rolled his eyes.

“No matter how long it will take. I’m just happy for the both of you.” They spent the whole day in the orphanage playing with the kids and decided to go home when it was already dark. The drive was quiet. Fix you by Coldplay was playing on the radio. Kenma took Kuroo’s hand and said 

_“Kuro. Thank you for everything. I love you.”_ Kenma smiled and squeezed Kuroo’s hand as the older squeezed harder, forming a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts on twitter? @lodskenma


End file.
